This proposal requests funds for continuation of a training program in fundamental chemosensory research at Florida State University (FSU). Four positions at the predoctoral level and two positions at the postdoctoral level are requested. The FSU Neuroscience Program, within which this Chemosensory Training Program operates, has a long history of high quality training and research in sensory systems, especially the chemosensory systems. The training program at FSU is firmly focused on the search for fundamental scientific knowledge, on which all applied and clinical understanding must be based. It is characterized by a diversity of research perspectives among the associated faculty and a diversity of research methodologies even within a single investigator's laboratory. Thus, the program affords pre- and post-doctoral trainees with unusual opportunities to explore and master many research approaches to important questions about chemosensory function. And to do so under the guidance of well-respected faculty used to productive collaborations. The research approaches represented in the Program include electrophysiological, molecular, anatomical, and quantitative behavioral analysis. The research support facilities are also exceptional; for example, molecular biological, electronics, computer, electron/ confocal microscopy and photography facilities, with professional staff, are all available to program members and trainees. A highly distinguished new faculty member has joined the training program since the last competitive renewal and almost all program faculties now have new laboratory space in new buildings. The notable features of this program include its distinguished history and excellent faculty, its focus on basis mechanisms studied in depth and breadth, and the outstanding technical facilities available. Trainees have an opportunity to acquire the perspective that is necessary for success in pushing out the boundaries of knowledge, and advice and assistance in obtaining the skills necessary for a career in externally funded productive research.